Fairy Tale Story of Us
by Kirebaby
Summary: In an effort to calm his young daughter, Sasuke tells a story..the only one he knows.  A SasuXSaku oneshot.


In an effort to calm his young daughter, Sasuke tells a story..the only one he knows. A SasuXSaku oneshot.

**The Fairy Tale Story of Us**

The sun was shining, heating up the air on a steamy summer afternoon. Cicadas were buzzing, butterflies were fluttering and grasshoppers too were also doing as they normally do. A little girl playing in her front yard watched a particular insect with amazement. A green grasshopper flexing its legs then jumping from here to there. She was so curious infact that she decided to mimic its moments. She got down on all fours, stretched, then hopped. It proved entertaining for the child until they reached the steps. The grasshopper hopped with ease, but the girl did not.

"Ouch!! Waaah wah." The girl cried.

"Kana, what happened?" Her father said as he found his daughter at the foot of the steps just outside the door.

"Daddy," she sniffled. "I hurt my knee on the steps."

He sighed, "Let me see."

"Owwie." She whimpered.

"It's not too bad. Let's go clean you up." He lifted and carried her to the bathroom. Getting out the iodine and bandages, the little girl knew what was coming.

"Can't you heal it like mommy does?" she whined.

"Sorry princess, your mommy has special skills that I don't. So we're just going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"But daddy, please.. Can't we just wait until mommy gets home, please? The red stuff stings...daddy please?" the young girl pleaded while giving her father the o so sad face.

"No Kana, if we don't treat it now it might get infected." He cleaned the skinned knee, then as he began to apply the iodine, she started to scream. "Ohh come on, it's not that bad."

"I want mommy, I want mommy!!" she yelled out.

He placed on the Band-Aid, then cuddled her and said, "Sshh, I know, I know." She continued to cry and wail. "It's about your nap time, come on." He again picked up and carried her to the bedroom, where he put her on the bed and tucked her in. "Now try to calm down, your mom should be home in a little while."

And just when he was about to walk away, the girl asked, "Dada, tell me a story. Mommy always tells me a story before I go to sleep."

He turned back, and sat on the edge of Kana's bed. "Umm, I don't really know any stories." he said, but when he saw the girl begin to start crying, he said, "Ok, ok, I got one." She smiled, pulled the covers up to her chin and gave him her undivided attention.

"Once upon a time, or something, there was a.. Beautiful young girl.. A princess, who.. had two very good friends. When the three had first met, they didn't like each other much. One of the friends, a boy, had blond hair, and blue eyes. The other, was a boy of dark hair and dark eyes."

"Like you daddy!" Kana stated excitedly.

"Yes, like me. Both were princes in their own ways, and even though they were quite alike, they argued over everything. Now the young girl was often caught in the middle of their fights and did all she could to keep the peace. The three were always together and after some time, became very good friends. They had fun going on all sorts of exciting adventures, but one day, the dark haired boy wanted to leave the other two behind."

"Why daddy?" the girl interrupted.

"Well he was..confused. You see, there was an evil..king, who had done many bad things to the young prince and many other people. So one day he decided, that he would defeat the evil king on his own at all costs, even if it meant becoming evil himself. The beautiful princess tried to stop him, but no matter what she said, it didn't matter, his mind was made up and he left. The princess was heartbroken, because not only was he a good friend to her, she was also in love with him. From then on her and the blond prince did all they could to bring him home. Days past slowly, then weeks, months, and even years went by that their special friend was still gone. One day, they finally found the dark haired boy as he was going to defeat the evil king. The princess and other prince saw the boy fighting bravely, but noticed something strange. The once virtuous prince had changed, he was turning into the thing which he was trying to defeat...evil...

"Then what happened, " the girl impatiently asked.

"I'm getting there. Umm..Where was I, oh yeah. Ahem, the princess shouted to him, begging him to stop, but he couldn't. Then in desperation, the beautiful princess got in the middle of the fight, resulting in her getting injured. The two princesses looked on in horror. The evil king laughed and laughed as he was about to kill the young lady. Then in a rage the two princes charged the evil king and defeated him once and for all. The dark haired prince rushed to the princess' aid. He held her and tried to wake her up. She was hurt real bad. As she slowly began to open her eyes, the prince told her, "Why did you do that? You could have been killed!"

"I had to," she said. "I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I love you." The prince then hugged her and returned her love, and the princess' wounds healed. So you see, even though they saved her from the evil king, it was really her, who saved the dark haired prince from falling into darkness. Then the trio went back home where they would remain friends to this very day."

"What happened to the dark haired prince and the beautiful princess then?" Asked Kana.

"Well.. They eventually got married and had a little baby girl."

"Aww," she said.

"So, what's the moral of the story young lady? He asked his daughter.

"Umm...that..friendship is forever, and that...love conquers all?"

"That's right," he said, "And also through teamwork, you can accomplish anything."

The girl laughed, "Yes daddy."

He kissed her forehead, "Now go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." she said as she turned on her side to go to sleep.

Walking out of the room, he shut the door behind him and saw his wife standing in the hallway. "You're back early."

"Yup, so how did things go?" She asked concerned. It was rare for her to leave her husband to watch their child on his own. Usually he was the one gone, or if he was there the nanny would usually take care of things. But this time the nanny was ill, it seemed her old age had caught up with her.

"Fine, Kana scraped her knee though. You should look at it later. I cleaned it and put her down for a nap.

"Alright.." she started to laugh. "Honestly Sasuke, you couldn't think of a better story to tell her?

"So you were listening.." His face turned slightly red. "It was all that came to mind. Besides, it's my favorite story." He said as he approached his wife, then put his arms around her.

She embraced him and lightly caressed the back of his neck. "The fairy tale story of us. But there was one thing that confused me...My wounds..they didn't instantly heal."

"Not your physical ones, I was referring to the ones of your heart. The ones I inflicted when I left." He said while gazing into her soft greed eyes.

"I see." she smiled. I have an idea for the next chapter, if you're interested." He arched a brow in intrigue. "We can call it...A prince is born. I think it's time Kana got a little brother to play with." she said as she looked at him in a seductive manner.

A mischievous smirk crept on Sasuke's face as Sakura began to kiss and suck at his neck. "I couldn't agree more." he whispered into her ear. In a jolting move he threw her over his shoulder and took her to their bedroom where they got to work on the next chapter of their real life fairy tale.

**End**

**A/N: So how was my first oneshot? It's kind of cutesy, not something I normally do, but thought I would try. RR please.**


End file.
